


The Forbidden World

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Cannibalism, More later - Freeform, Multi, Wonderland AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shun finds himself in a place called Wonderland, he also finds himself being hunted down as everyone's next meal.  The Red King is in danger to be overthrown, the next in line for the throne is the one that eats Shun's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forbidden World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Toxic and I like cannibal AUs.
> 
> This AU is mostly based off of this game called Alice=Alice, which I've only seen the demo of but my goodness, that is good stuff.
> 
> I won't lie, this will get pretty messy, so be warned. 
> 
> If you guess who the third voice is, you win a prize (my respect).
> 
> Also, it's my birthday so please leave a comment, I need feedback to get this story alive.

At first, there is nothing but darkness.  There is no light, not even the slightest glow of it anywhere.  The air feels so thick that it feels like he could drown in it. 

            Shun doesn’t panic, in fact, he doesn’t feel anything but a warm numbness throughout his body.  He feels like he’s floating, like he’s swimming, he feels weightless. 

            Those feelings only last a second before the breath is knocked from his lungs and what little sanity he has left has gone with it.  Shun groans in shock at the impact as he hits the ground.

            It takes him a moment to recover, to recollect his thoughts before they can roll too far away.  He doesn’t know what has happened.  He doesn’t know how he has gotten here or where ‘here’ even is.  At least the darkness has finally started to fade away.

            He sits up, shaking his head to try and clear it.  There’s a sudden urgency growing in his chest that is screaming for him to run.  He tries to swallow past the fear but the pair of blue, gleaming eyes that peer at him from the darkness only settle that fear deeper into Shun’s stomach.

            The blue eyes gaze at him longingly, with such a hunger that it leaves Shun’s heart in a sprint.  Shun stares, frozen in place on the ground, as the figure reveals himself, stepping out of the shadows and finally illuminating himself in the growing light.

            The figure sighs, pulling out a pocket watch to check the time, “I’m late,” he sighs, glancing back up at Shun as he snaps the watch shut, “It’s a shame.  I could really go for a fresh, warm meal.  It’s been so cold lately and you look so delicious,”

            The words ring painfully in Shun’s head.  His head is screaming at him to run but he’s frozen in place by that hungry gaze, “Where am I?” he asks, his voice echoes from the shadows, so much louder than the voice of the man gazing at him with such ravenous hunger.

            “Wonderland, of course,” the man laughs lightly, “I am the White Rabbit, but for you… You can call me Dennis,”

            Shun tries to think but it feels like he’s moving through thick tar.  Wonderland… Was that a real place or was it something made up?

            “Wonderland?” Shun repeats slowly.

            “Wonderland, the Forbidden World, Eden,” Dennis continues down the list, “There are many names for this place, but Wonderland is its most well-known,”

            Shun’s head spins.  Was this all just a dream?  Was this some kind of nightmare?  Looking up at Dennis, Shun has no other explanation.  This must be a nightmare, some horrible nightmare that his head has made up to scare him.  There was no such thing as Wonderland, there was no way this man wanted to eat him.

            Dennis leans down until his faces is inches away from Shun’s, “Mm, you smell good too.  It’s been so long since we’ve had a human down here.  Last time it was some child named… Alice, was it?  Ah yes, Alice.  The Red Queen’s son ate her, and now he is the king.  If I ate you… well then… I guess _I_ would be king,”

            Shun swallows, fear pumps through his veins hot and hard as if he’s just injected himself with acid.  Dennis leans in closer to run his tongue against Shun’s neck, pausing at the place that his pulse beats the hardest.  Shun could feel his teeth, biting in lightly before Dennis finally pulled away.

            “Ah, but I’m late.  Reiji will have my head if I’m late again,” Dennis chuckles dryly, “Never anger the Red King.  He’ll cut off your head and eat it for dinner.  We’ll have to continue this sometime later, maybe we can have some fun first.  A chase sounds tempting, doesn’t it?  It’s been a while since my prey had a chance to run from me,”

            Dennis turns to leave with a polite wave goodbye.  He walks away and leaving Shun alone in the dark.  Shun stands, brushing off his clothes.  He runs after Dennis, after all, he has nowhere else to go.  He’s completely lost and he needs to find some way to get back home.

            Shun walks until gets to a dead end.  There’s a door there, but it’s too small.  A door for a cat, maybe?  He looks around for Dennis, but he’s nowhere to be found.  Where could he have gone?

            Shun looks around the room he’s in, checking for another door or a window or something.  He feels along the room, stopping when he gets to a table.  He squints, seeing a small bottle of something sitting on the table. 

            “Drink me,” Shun reads the label that was proudly displayed on the bottle.

            It’s a stupid idea to drink whatever’s in the bottle.  Shun knows that but he also knows that this is a dream.  He opens the bottle, taking a quick sip.  It tastes strange, almost like a sickeningly bittersweet cranberry flavored cough syrup.

            Shun’s head begins to ache horribly.  He feels sick, sick enough to pass out.  This is a dream, it has to be, but then why does he feel so sick?  Shun sways, he grips the table to try and steady himself but his fingers slip and he collapses to the ground. 

            Shun passes out and by the time he wakes up, his head is throbbing and his body aches.  He tries to stand again, struggling through the pain that shoots through his body with every movement.

            The room looks different.  He looks around, trying to get a grip of his bearings.  He stops, shocked.  It looks like the same room, only bigger, much, much bigger.

            He swallows, confused.  Even for a dream, this was weird.  It was too weird, he wanted to wake up.  He tries, he pinches himself, he holds his breath, it doesn’t work.

            Shun tries not to panic, but his head still screams at him.  Why can’t he wake up?  Is he dead?  Did he take some kind of sleeping pill before bed?  Why, why can’t he wake up?

            He stumbles through the room, feeling lost.  What if this wasn’t a dream?  What if this was a hallucination?  What if he had lost his mind?

            He ends up back at that too small door he had found earlier.  Now it’s the perfect size.  He turns the doorknob, sighing in relief when the door clicks open. 

            Momentarily, Shun is blinded by the bright light before his eyes adjust and he can see again.  He stares out into a meadow, filled with flowers that tower high above his head.

            Tulips, roses, chrysanthemums, the list goes on and on.  There are bugs too, gigantic ones that send shudders down Shun’s spine.  There’s a huge dragonfly, buzzing about, and a large spider, spinning whatever creature that had been unfortunate to be its lunch into its web.

            Shun walks out into the garden, weary of the creatures around him.  He doesn’t know where to go.  Maybe back to the White Rabbit, at least he might have some answers for this.

            He stops when he gets to a crossroads.  He doesn’t know which way to go.  Left or right?  Neither way looked exactly pleasant.  He was already lost, so what did it even matter?  He just wanted to find the White Rabbit again.

            “I think he’s lost,” a voice pipes behind him.

            “Must be, must be,” another agrees, hushing the first.

            Shun whirls, facing the owner of the voices.  Two small boys with similar faces, one with red hair and one with yellow.  Shun blinks, they both look human, more human than even Dennis had.

            “Which way is the… Red King’s castle?” Shun asks.  That had been where Dennis had been heading, right?  To the Red King’s castle.

            “It’s just down the left path,” the red haired one says, pointing towards the direction.

            “No, it’s right,” the other argued, pointing towards the opposite path.

            “It’s not nice to lie, Yuugo,” the red haired one huffs, crossing his arms.

            “I’m not a liar, Yuuya,” Yuugo mutters.

            “Which way is it?” Shun repeats dryly, his patience evaporating.

            “We told you, it’s left,” Yuuya repeats.

            “You’re wrong, it’s right!” Yuugo continues.

            Shun sighs, annoyed, “Can you just tell me the truth?” Shun snaps at the two of them.

            Shun suddenly hears a third voice, behind him, sighing, “Don’t listen to either of them,” a voice practically purrs, “They’re both lying,”


End file.
